trio amoroso
by Niky241
Summary: esta historia trata sobre matsuri que sufre una confusion de amores por una parte a ama a su sensei subaku no gaara pero por otro a su sensei de repuesto y amigo naruto uzumaki que rivalidad tendran como acabara la amistad de estos 2 amigos como se ira asiendo UN TRIO AMOROSO entren y lean hay futuro lemon esta bajo su responsabilidad no quiero ser la causante de traumas futuros :)


hola este es mi primer fanfic espero que lo disfruten recuerden es mi primer fanfic bueno mi primer fanfic y mi decimoprimer lemon -_-' bueno vamos con lo que quieren este fanfic contiene abla ya los jinyuriquis con sus demonios de cola o los personajes normales con sus ineers bueno empecemos

 **CAPITULO 1:EL RENCUENTRO**

iba por las calles de suna una linda chica de pelo arenoso suelto y lindos ojos negros iba directo a la torre de el kasekage al llegar el kasekage oyo una vos muy conocida que le decia mientras tocaba

?:puedo pasar gaara-sensei

gaara:claro que pasa he matsuri no sabia que estabas de regreso que tal te fue

matsuri:muy bien gaara-sensei estar en konoka ayudo mucho en mi entrenamiento

gaara:muy bien y quien te entreno fue la hokage acaso

matsuri:no fue yn ninja de esa aldea mmm como se llamaba a si naruto el me entreno

gaara:naruto? haa y que aprendiste (shukaku:que raro que la hokage aiga puesto a naruto para entrenar a alguien gaara:si lo se shukaku)

matsuri:mmm bueno aprendi unos justsus y unas cuantas tecnicas pera el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

gaara:y no mas eso y donde te quedaste

matsuri:en la casa de naruto

gaara:en la casa de naruto(gaara:que como es eso shukaku:naruto es demaciado bueno tal ves la invito para que fuera mas rapido el entrenamiento gaara:pero como se atreve a vivir con matsuri **mi matsuri)** y por que?

matsuri:naruto lo propuso para que el entrenamiento fuera a primera hora por cierto gaara-sensei no hay misiones para konoka

gaara:mmm no hay por el momento

matsuri:mm que mal queria ayudar en konoka ya que ellos fueron muy buenos conmigo (inner-matsuri:querias ver a naruto matsuri:no despues de lo que paso antes de venir asia suna )

 **FLASHBACK**

' **'sueño de matsuri''**

lo siento naruto-kun falle de nuevo

naruto:pff eres una gran molestia no se por que te entreno

matsuri:yo yo (se esta alejando )espera naruto ¡NARUTO VUELVE NO ME DEJES¡ naruto naruto

 **''fin de el sueño de matsuri''**

matsuri¡NO¡ haa fue un sueño ( oigo un ruido mmm salgo de mi habitacion todavia en pijama veo es un lindo gatito)hola pequeño como entraste bueno no importa que bonito parece que nesesitas un baño ya se voy a bañarte y adoptarte te llamaras mmm bueno hay que pensar en eso (lo tomo con mis brazos me dirijo a el cuarto que acomodo naruto para que durmiera acomodo ropa y corto un poco de ropa que no me queda para ponersela a mi gatito me meto al baño con el gato estuve jugando con el gato un rato en la bañera al salir me meti a mi habitacion me puse la ropa interior mientras que secaba a el gatito alguien entro)

naruto:matsuri ya estas desp...

matsuri:na.. nar...naruto..(pero que estoy asiendo un leve sonrrojo sale de mi rostro el cierra la puerta unos minutos despues salgo ya vestida y peinada con el gato en mis brasos es un gatito cafe arena con ojos azul turquesa lo tengo vestido con un vestido negro de una falda mia y un moño negro combina con lo que traigo puesto me sente)

naruto:gomen por lo de ase un momento esque estaba pense que

matsuri:nu te preocupes naruto-kun fue un accidente verdad (inner-matsuri:aslo vamos matsuri yo estoy lista matsuri:esque estoy muy nerviosa )mmm etto los accidentes pasan verdad asi que no creo que sea malo fue un accidente emm oye (suelto a el gatito inner-matsuri:vamos tu puedes)esto se puede considerar un accidente (me acerco a el y le doy un pequeño beso pero que me as hecho aser inner-matsuri:admitelo querias que pasara )yo gomen gomen yo yo... estoy de acuerdo si estas enojado (el me toca la cabeza y rie)

naruto:como podria enojarme con mi estudiante temporal y por cierto de quien es el gatito?

matsuri:lo encontre en la sala se metio por la ventana asi que decidi adoptarlo pero no se como llamarle

naruto:mmmm que tal mmm shukaku

matsuri:shukaku? (inner-matsuri:di que no di que no)mmm me gusta ara honor a gaara-sensei

naruto:si verdad matsuri

matsuri:que pas...(me interrumpe con un beso largo con cariño )f..fue f..ue un acci..accident..te

naruto:no fue intensional

 **FIN DE EL FLASHBACK**

mi cara se torna roja mas roja que la de un tomate maduro oigo un maullido es shukaku lo saco de mi sueter)mire gaara-sensei este es mi gatito shukaku en honor a usted

gaara:si muy bien puedes retirarte (gaara:se puso roja que estara pensando shukaku:tal vez piense en naruto)

matsuri:si gaara-sensei (entra kankuro )

kankuro:hermanito la hokague quiere que vallamos a konoka a la fiesta de navidad y a conoser a el hijo de temari

gaara:tengo demaciado trabajo no puedo(shukaku:no quieres ver a naruto cierto)

kankuro:no te preocupes por eso el consejo esta de acuerdo en que vallas

gaara:esta bien cuando iriamos

kankuro:hoy mismo no te preocupes ya prepare tu equipaje y el mio

matsuri:emm perdon que interrumpa kankuro-sama solo queria saber si puedo ir

kankuro:claro matsuri tienes el equipaje listo por lo que veo

matsuri:si acababa de regresar de un entrenamiento

kankuro:ok vamonos hermanito me muero por conoser a mi sobrino

gaara:si vamos

despues de un rato los ninjas iban a konoka

matsuri:si vieran a hiro duerme todo el dia se parese a su papa

kankuro:hiro es el hijo de temari

matsuri:si subaku no hiro se parece mucho a temari pero tiene pelo negro como shikamaru

kankuro:no puedo esperar a conocerlo

matsuri:si es muy bonito y holgasan siempre que iba estava dormido

kankuro:enserio ja oye como que ibas no te ibas a quedar con temari para tu entrenamiento con la hokage

matsuri:si pero ubo unos cambios la hokage tenia mucho trabajo y asigno a alguien para que me enseñara

kankuro:y quien fue?

gaara:naruto uzumaki

kankuro:que naruto mmm entonces por que no te quedaste en la casa de temari

matsuri:naruto dijo que me quedara en su casa que asi no perderiamos nada de tiempo asi que acepte

los ninjas llegaron a konoka se dirijieron a la torre hokage al llegar unos gritos de la hokage rompieron el silencio

tsunade:naruto como se te ocurre y por que me lo dices asta ahora

naruto:sabia que me mataria si lo decia de inmediato

TOC TOC TOC

tsunade:pasen (valla ya llegaron ) kankuro-sama temari-san

gaara:mucho gusto hokage-sama (naruto se quiere salir pero la hokage grita)

tsunade:¡NI CREAS QUE VAS A IRTE TODAVIA NESESITO ABLAR MUY SERIAMENTE CONTIGO¡

naruto:hay abuela tsunade por favor (despues de darles las idicaciones)

tsunade:pueden retirarse menos tu matsuri nesesito ablar contigo

matsuri:claro hokage-sama

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **hola chicos ya acabo a mi parecer fue corto pero bueno dejen que les parecio para seguir asiendolo ok adios...**


End file.
